The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically affixing a tape of composite material onto the surface of an adhesion form having various contours to make a lamination of the tape.
In recent years, lightweight plate materials have been produced from a tape of composite material, i.e. a tape prepared by impregnating carbon fiber, aramid fiber or like reinforcing fiber with a thermosetting resin, by affixing the tape on the surface of an adhesion form (body) having specified contours to make a lamination, and thereafter subjecting the lamination to a curing treatment with application of heat and pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4461,669, for example, discloses an apparatus for automatically affixing a tape of composite material. According to this disclosure, a tape is continuously fed from a reel and pressed against the surface (curved surface) of the adhesion form with a presser roller, the presser roller is moved along a predetermined path to successively affix the tape strips without leaving a clearance therebetween. The tape strips are affixed one layer over another layer in different directions from one another. The presser roller is pivoted by an affixing head so that the presser roller can come in contact with sloping surfaces of the adhesion form.
With respect to a surface sloping in a widthwise direction of the tape, the above-mentioned apparatus enables the presser roller to incline so as to entirely come into contact with the surface. However, the conventional apparatus can not render the presser roller come in completely contact with a surface having an irregularity within a width of the presser roller. Further, the conventional apparatus allows presser roller to utilize a partial reaction force from the sloping surface so that a portion holding the presser roller may be given an inclining force in accordance with the partial reaction force. Accordingly, it could be seen that the presser roller can not follow the sloping surface at a high responsiveness. Also, the presser roller which always receives partial reaction forces can not press the tape at a uniform pressure and can not then attain complete affixing of tape.
The present invention has worked out to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks. It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic tape affixing apparatus capable of pressing a tape upon a variety of curved surfaces in good contact and further capable of affixing the tape at a uniform pressure.